Not Again!
by CherryBlossom935
Summary: "Hey, Lucy. I was just thinking... Don't you think Gray loves you?"  Mirajane's voice suddenly entered Lucy's head. She started to let her mind go wild again and lost her concentration. Trying to hide her blush she turned her back to Gray. GrayXLucy Gracy


Lucy was taking a bath early in the morning. She didn't get the chance to clean herself up last night since she fell asleep as soon as the job was done. Not knowing what really happened, she woke up and found herself on her bed tucked in. She thought that Natsu carried her home then, put her on bed. But she didn't really care. What was important to her right now is that she was in her home having a nice warm bath. She decided to take few more minutes in the bath enjoying the feeling of hot water around her body. After being contented, she stood up and wrapped a towel around her body and hair. She walked out of her bathroom nonchalantly. Inside her home, she saw Gray sitting on HER chair and he was reading HER manuscript. What made it worse was the fact that he was only clad in his underwear. Gray looked up to say hi but the image that stood before him made him unable to speak. A blush made its way to the young man's face. Lucy, on the other hand, didn't care about the lack of clothing she has on. She was worried about her manuscript that Gray was reading.

"GRAY! What are you doing in my house? And put some clothes on!" Lucy shouted at him. She stomped his way to Gray and snatched the manuscript away from him angrily,

"Hey! I was reading that. And should you really be the one to tell me to put some clothes on. I mean, look at you." Gray stated while pointing at her. Lucy turned red.

"I just got out of the bathroom! Why are you here?" Lucy said loudly while getting clothes from her closet. She walked inside her bathroom and changed in there.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Natsu and Erza said that you need someone to guard you today. They had a feeling that somebody might hurt you." By the time Gray finished his sentence, Lucy went of the bathroom wearing a black tank top which was paired with a mini skirt. A towel still wrapped around her head.

"Why didn't they do the guarding themselves?" Lucy asked. She removed the towel on her head and hanged it somewhere in her house. Her hair started to fall down framing her face. Though her hair was still wet and was sticking together, it still made her look pretty and... sexier. Gray couldn't find his words again.

"Uh… They said… uhmm… s-something about… aahh… not being here." Gray stuttered. Lucy walked passed him and grabbed her brush combing her hair to perfection.

"Oh. I wonder where they're going." Lucy started wearing her footwear. Soon, Gray found her by the door looking at him like he was dumb or something.

"What?" Gray asked innocently. A groan escaped from Lucy's lips.

"Let's go to the guild!" Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Let's go!" Gray stood up, headed to the door and opened it for Lucy. He waited 'til Lucy was outside then, he followed. Closing the door behind him, he ran to catch up with Lucy. Without a blink of an eye, they were walking side by side. Their walk to the guild was quiet yet not awkward. They just enjoyed each other's presence. Once they got to the entrance of the guild, Gray noticed something was different. He wrapped his arms to Lucy's wrist stopping her from her tracks. Lucy turned around and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong, Gray?" Concern was written all over Lucy's face.

"Something seems different. It's silent here." Gray stated seriously.

"You're right! It's awfully quiet!" Lucy's eyes grew wide. Lucy ran inside moving away from Gray's grasp. Remembering that Gray was supposed to guard Lucy, Gray ran inside and saw Lucy standing on the middle of the floor. He continued to ran towards her and stop until few inches separated them apart. Lucy's face looked horrified.

"They're not here, Gray. All of them." Lucy said softly. Gray looked around him and saw a piece of paper on a table. He walked towards it and quickly grabbed the paper. Lucy followed him and he started reading out loud.

"_Gray, all of us have a stomach-ache. Remember when you carried Lucy home? Well… All of us went to the guild and partied all night. I guess we ate bad food. Happy was the only one to survive. I sent him to check the others and told me that they are also sick. So, I sent him to drop this letter to the guild. We need someone to take care of the guild and Lucy. –Natsu. _I guess that someone is me." Gray sighed.

"Oh, so that's why. Woah, wait! You're the one who carried me home?" Lucy asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yeah." Gray said casually.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Virgo walked towards Gray carrying Lucy. At first, Gray thought that Lucy was hurt and he began to panic. But he quickly found out that Lucy was sleeping heavily. Gray suppressed a laugh. He couldn't believe that Lucy would sleep during a job. Well, their job was done but still. Gray guessed that Virgo will ask him to take care of Lucy. _

"_Princess Lucy kept saying your name in her sleep. I think that she wants to be in your presence." Virgo stated casually. Then, she gave Lucy to Gray who was blushing. _

"_Take care of Princess Lucy." Virgo was gone in a blink of an eye. Gray carried Lucy bridal style. Lucy just snuggled closer to Gray which made Gray blush again. Gray walked to where Erza and Natsu were. Both were apologizing to the people there. Once again, they made a mess while doing the job. Natsu and Erza, at the same time, turned their heads towards Gray. They saw Lucy sleeping in the arms of Gray. This made Natsu and Erza smirk. _

"_Why are you smirking?" asked Gray. _

"_Stop playing innocent, Gray." Erza said while her smirk grew wider. Gray just looked at her confusedly. Then and there, Lucy cuddled Gray. And what happened next was a shocker to everyone. Lucy moaned Gray's name slowly. Gray tried to hide his blush. Good thing it was already night time or else it would be so obvious. Erza started to laugh while Natsu wanted to puke. _

"_Gray, go to Lucy's house and let her sleep soundly. I would ask Natsu or happy to take her but I see that she prefers you more. We just need to fix few things here." Erza ordered him sternly. _

_Gray walked towards Lucy's home while still carrying her. He went inside her house using the door. And yes, he has a spare key. Lucy decided to give Natsu, Erza and him a spare key to prevent them from entering her house like thieves. Anyway, Gray carried her to her bedroom and put her on the bed. He tucked her in carefully not to wake her up. After making sure that Lucy was safe and sleeping, he sat on a couch and watched Lucy quietly. He noticed how beautiful and peaceful Lucy looked. Sighing, he stood up and left Lucy's house. _

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"Oh!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Did I say anything embarrassing?" Lucy added. Gray looked at her and noticed that she looked embarrassed. Not wanting to make things more awkward, Gray decided to lie.

"No. What would make you think that?" Gray tried to act natural.

"Uh. Nothing." Lucy beamed at him. She walked away from Gray and jumped on a table.

"What are you doing?" Gray asked her while sitting on a stool few meters away from her.

"Trying to do something I can never do with all the people in this guild. We have the whole place to ourselves! I'm taking advantage of that." Lucy exclaimed as she jumped from the table she was standing on to another table.

"Well, try not to hurt yourself." Gray watched her intently. Lucy jumped to another table.

"_Hey, Lucy. I was just thinking... Don't you think Gray loves you?" _ Mirajane's voice suddenly entered Lucy's head. (A/N: I tried to find what chapter this was on but I couldn't find it. So, I used the episode version.) She started to let her mind go wild again and lost her concentration. Trying to hide her blush she turned her back to Gray.

"Don't worry. I wo- AH!" Lucy couldn't finish her sentence due to the fact that she slipped and was about now to fall. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact. Instead of feeling the cold hard floor to hit her; she felt Gray's warm strong hands catching her. Who else could it be, it's just the two of them here. They both rolled on the floor until Gray's back hit the wall. He sat up while still holding Lucy. His hand was around Lucy's waist and his other hand was on top of Lucy's head. Lucy was sitting in between Gray's legs still closed eyes. She could feel his breath on her neck which made her think of things.

"_Lucy, are you hurt? You really got me worried there. Be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt." Gray whispered to Lucy's ear as his hand, around her waist, wrapped around tighter. This made Lucy shiver. Lucy turned her head to see Gray. Slowly, Gray cupped Lucy's face and caressed her cheek with his thumb. Lucy could only lean in. She closed her eyes and waited for a kiss. But instead of a kiss, she felt two arms on her shoulders shaking her._

Lucy snapped out of her daydream and screamed on top of her lungs.

"NOT AGAIN!" Lucy shouted. Then she noticed that she was face to face with Gray whose hands were gently leaving her shoulders.

"Sorry, I won't touch you again." Gray quickly said.

"No, that's not what I meant! Argh!" Lucy couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and sat on the stool near to the bar.

"Did I do anything to upset you, Lucy? What's the matter? You know you can trust me, right?" Gray went behind the bar and commenced on making a meal for Lucy since he knew that Lucy haven't eaten yet. Well, he's not a good cook but beggars can't be choosers.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that. And thanks for catching my fall. Uh… What are you doing?" Lucy leaned on the counter and looked at what Gray was doing.

"I'm making you breakfast." Gray answered back.

"I didn't know you can cook. It smells good." Lucy sat back to her stool. She was so excited to taste what was Gray's cooking that she forgot all about what Mirajane said.

"Here you go." Gray served her two pieces of pancake on the plate then, put some butter and syrup on them. He grabbed a glass of orange juice and served it to Lucy.

"Thanks, Gray! Don't you want a bite?" Lucy asked while offering Gray a piece of pancake on a fork.

_Gray made eye contact with Lucy. He slowly leaned into her then, put the fork in his mouth. Taking in the piece of pancake on the fork, without breaking the eye contact, he chewed slowly and moved back to his original position._ _Lucy couldn't stop looking at him. He looked so hot just a while ago. "Lucy, do you want me to feed you?" Gray said erotically. He took the fork- "LUCY!"_

"Wah-" Lucy said confusedly.

"You were spacing out again." Gray stated.

"Oh, was I? I haven't notice! He-he-he." Lucy was avoiding any eye contact with Gray. Somehow she knew that when she looked at his eyes, she'll daydream again. Her eyes were darting around the room. Suddenly, she felt Gray's hands on her face. He was gently caressing her cheeks.

"Lucy, look at me. What's wrong?" Gray's eyes were filled with worry.

_Gray removed his hands on Lucy's cheeks and grabbed her by wrist. He pulled her closer to him. Lucy was now standing up in front of him. Then, Gray grabbed her by the waist. He lifted her up and put her on his lap. "Now, tell me what's wrong. I can make you feel better." Gray's fingers were playing with her hair while he looked intensely into her eyes. Lucy couldn't help but close her eyes and moan. Lucy felt his hand move from her hair to her arms. His hands' grip suddenly became tighter. She opened her eyes-_

"LUCY! Are you alright?" Gray's hands were gripping her arms.

"ARGH! I had it! Just say it already!" Lucy shouted. Gray let go of Lucy and stared at her confusedly.

"What am I supposed to say?" Gray asked Lucy honestly. Too honest.

"Don't act like you don't know. I bet you knew all this time. Fine, I'll spell it out for you. Just say that you don't like me!" Lucy finally snapped.

"But… what If I do like you?" Gray looked her in the eyes.

"Oh, great! I'm dreaming again. This will never stop, won't it? When will this end? I guess this will be the part when he'll give me that look and-" Lucy was cut off by warm lips crashing on hers. The kiss was just a quick peck but it was enough to make Lucy shut up. Gray looked at Lucy lovingly then, he blushed.

"Does that seem like a dream to you?" Gray asked cutely. He was rubbing the back of his neck while avoiding Lucy's eyes. Lucy tried to say something but found herself incapable of speaking at that very moment. Gray gazed at her and couldn't fight the urge to kiss her again. He wrapped his arms around Lucy's waist then, slowly closed his eyes. He bent his head lower until he was kissing her again. Lucy, at first, was shocked, but she quickly took the opportunity to kiss back Gray. She closed her eyes, encircled her hands around his neck and closed the gap between them. Gray licked Lucy's bottom lip asking for entrance. Lucy eagerly complied. Soon, what was to be a passionate kiss turned out into a battle of dominance. Gray couldn't help himself but hold Lucy closer. He would've kissed her for…. I dunno… eternity maybe, but they needed air to breath. They didn't let go of their hold to each other. They were still in each other's warmth. Gray was the first one to speak.

"You think this is still a dream?"

"Hm? Maybe. I think another kiss would change my mind." Lucy teased Gray. Gray couldn't believe what he was hearing but he decided to tease her back.

"That sounds great…" Gray started to lean but stopped when he was just few inches away from Lucy's face

"But first, tell me about those dreams that you were mentioning." Gray was smirking while Lucy just laughed nervously.

"What dreams? He-he." Trying to change the topic of their conversation she said something very bold.

"I love you, Gray." Lucy said sincerely while playing with Gray's hair.

"I love you too. But don't think that this will help you get away from telling me the dreams that you just had."


End file.
